bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Corps Stone
A Corps Stone is a stone imbued with energies that allow a Matoran to briefly become a Toa. History Creation The Vortixx found vials of virus on Xia shortly before the Great Cataclysm. These vials contained scant measures of Elemental Powers and Toa Power, and were soon ordered to be transferred into stones to be used as covert special operations weaponry. The original intent of the Vortixx was to create a team of Matoran commandos, each equipped with a stone, approximately one-fifth of a bio tall, and one-eighth of a bio wide, to infiltrate and destroy. The plan was going to be to have the commando teams become Toa and utilize their newfound powers and Kanohi to destroy any opposition they encountered during infiltration. After the Great Cataclysm, the plan was scrapped. A few still saw potential in it, and began selling the many completed Corps Stones to various Makuta. Some of these Makuta understood their potential, and used powers, such as Darkness or Anger to taint the Stones, making them more useful in corrupting Matoran into being their minions, by rewiring their tainted minds. Also, several Stones were made able to transform (or rather, temporarily mutate) un-destined Matoran into Toa, much like the Valuri. Giving Matoran the stones would then create an instant fighting force for the Makuta, making them valuable weapons for Makuta seeking an army that could work as a psychological weapon, as well as a physical weapon. The project was redubbed [[Project Toa Corps|''"Project: Toa Corps"]]. Powers A Corps Stone allows the Matoran holding it - as long as the Stone and Matoran element match - to become a Toa for about ten minutes at a time. As a Toa, they have full access of their powers, including both Elemental Powers and Kanohi. The Stones also contain three forms of power within: *Corps Niveau Un - ''"Level One" - the "initial" form, giving the user all the powers of a standard Toa. *Corps Niveau Deux - "Level Two" - the "bestial" form, taken after Un fails, is much more powerful in all regards. Faster, stronger, and more deadly. The instincts of the user start to devolve to an extent, however, and they become more Rahi-like. The body begins to change in this form, becoming more of a beast to match their instinctual change. *Corps Niveau Trois - "Level Three" - the "concept" form, is one that should never be taken, for once used, nothing can stop it. Even the creators of the Corps Stones and the Makuta themselves fear this. In concept, the user becomes a massive beast, towering over any structure on the island - approximately half the size of the Coliseum of Metru Nui. This form's powers are relatively unknown, but what is assumed that the mind would be completely shattered, and replaced by that of nothing more than a wild Rahi. Users *An unnamed Ga-Matoran whom Toa Angelus Seles attempted to kill while she was in Niveau Un, though he was stopped by Gaila. As Gaila attempted to help her, she lost control and entered Niveau Deux, forcing Gaila to put her down. *An unknown Matoran who entered into Niveau Trois, but was slain in a self-sacrificing Nova Blast from Toa Lewin. *An unnamed Ko-Matoran who entered into Niveau Un and Deux against Tala, Thete, and Seles. He was defeated, but spared, though his Corps Stone was destroyed. *A Le-Matoran nicknamed [[Beauty|''"Beauty"]] who entered a strange form called Niveau Moitie instead of Niveau Un upon transformation. *A Hi-Matoran named Oba who entered into Niveau Un, and defeated Thete and Tala, before being struck down by Seles. *Wenkom, a Ki-Matoran who utilized a Kanohi Kakama. He entered into Niveau Un and Deux, and managed to defeat Thete and Seles, but was overcome by Tala's new ''Flame Cycle. *An unnamed Ga-Matoran who created acid rain in Niveau Un. She fought Tala one-on-one and was killed after her Acid Spear was destroyed. *An unnamed Ta-Matoran who utilized a Kanohi Toltac. He entered Niveau Un in an attempt to assassinate Turaga Otoka, but was defeated by Seles. *A Po-Matoran named Jeun who entered into Niveau Un, but was killed by Tala. *An unnamed Ina-Matoran who entered into Niveau Un and Deux, but was defeated by Tala. *An unnamed Ul-Matoran who entered into Niveau Un and Deux, but was defeated by Thete. *An unnamed Pe-Matoran who entered into Niveau Un and Deux, but was defeated by Seles. *A Cu-Matoran named Ainer who turned the Toa Angelus against one another after entering into Niveau Un. He was later defeated, after entering into Niveau Deux, by a combined efforts of the Toa and Eiran, and his Corps Stone was destroyed. *An unnamed Ho-Matoran who entered into Niveau Un and Deux, he accidentally electrocuted himself by using his Electricity powers in the rain while in his Deux form, and was killed by a bolt of lightning from the storm. *An unnamed Ga-Matoran and Le-Matoran who entered into Niveau Un and seemingly killed the Corps Niveau Deux of Electricty. *An Ul-Matoran named Ilyos who attempted to assassinate Turaga Otoka. He entered Niveau Un, but was stopped by a trap from the Toa. *An unnamed Uk-Matoran who attempted to cause chaos in the streets with high density, nearly invisible walls. He entered into Niveau Un, but was defeated by Rien's mental attacks. He then entered into Niveau Deux, but was defeated once more, this time by a combined effort of Thete, Seles, and Tala. *An unnamed Ne-Matoran who entered into Niveau Un, but was defeated by the Toa Angelus. This was also believed to be the final Corps Stone on Angelus Nui. *[[Meon|''"Meon"]], a Ki-Matoran who took a Corps Stone from Xia. He supposedly came to Angelus Nui to support the Toa Angelus in his Niveau Un form. He was later slain by Rien after he revealed his true intentions and tried to kill her. Trivia *This object was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Sanctus Epitaph'' *''VX'' *''Legacy (Mentioned Only; non-canon)'' Category:Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Koji